


NSFW: Supernatural x Reader [18+]

by HeloiseDaphneBrightmore



Series: Supernatural Universe [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Oral Sex, Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 10:15:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27349513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeloiseDaphneBrightmore/pseuds/HeloiseDaphneBrightmore
Summary: This book is containing a handful of NSFW [18+]: Supernatural [Characters and Actors] x Reader short stories, one shots if you like. [I have a separate book for non-NSFW: Supernatural x Reader Oneshots]  If you want a few quick reads instead of starting a novel, this is the book for you. You will find Romance, Drama, Humour and everything in between. Each of the chapters are approximately a 10-20 minutes read with 2000-5000 word counts.There are no references to name, skin colour, hair colour, eye colour, body type, therefore anyone can read it and imagine themselves in the place of the main character. However some stories may specify the gender, or Hogwarts house which I mention in the beginning of the chapter. I hope you will enjoy it and have fun!
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Original Female Character(s), Dean Winchester/Reader, Dean Winchester/You, Sam Winchester/Original Female Character(s), Sam Winchester/Reader, Sam Winchester/You
Series: Supernatural Universe [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1997302
Kudos: 12





	1. Forms of exercises [Dean Winchester x Reader] 16+

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Running has been your favourite exercise, but Dean has different preferences when it comes to exercising.

**Title:** Forms of exercises  
**Pairing:** Dean Winchester x Female!Reader  
**Word count:** 1.8k  
**Author:** Heloise Daphne Brightmore  
**Warnings:** Smut, although not explicit, it’s still 16+

Running has always been part of your life. If you weren’t running from a monster, or after one to hunt it down, then you were running in a park or next to a road as a form of exercise. It calmed you down, it cleared your mind. You loved the feeling of the refreshing exhaustion you had after a long run.

When running you had time to think things through, to look at them from a different perspective, without being interrupted. It was just you and your own thoughts, having basically a debate over whatever was on your mind. Running has given you some sort of a solution to wrap your head around things, that you couldn’t do when you sat down and tried to collect your thoughts.

Running was helping you keep in shape. As a hunter, you alway had to be on top of everything, both mentally and physically. Running helped you stay fit, it helped you to be able to fight against all the demonic creatures without having to puke your lungs out.

Exercising in the form of running helped you work off all of those oily, greasy burgers you have always been craving. You weren’t a health freak, you loved a good, old fast food and you were definitely not against a delicious midnight snack. Who were you kidding? You were the first one to attack the last pack of crisp in the kitchen.

Running was also an escape from the Winchesters. You loved Sam, he was like a big brother to you, who liked to get on your nervous sometimes. You loved Dean, he was the golden boyfriend you wished for, but never thought you would ever get. You loved the boys to bits, but having no alone time, being stuck together in the bunker meant you were going crazy sometimes. Running was always an escape route to get out and be by yourself, just alone in your own head.

This time Sam joined as well. He sometimes did that when he got fed up with his brother and just needed to get out. You were already on your way back, panting as your body got tired after about an hour of running. You didn’t speak, you didn’t look at each other. You were both lost in your thoughts, concentrating only on yourselves.

Sam stepped into the bunker first, jogging down the stairs, while you followed him behind closely. You picked up a bottle of water from the table in the Hall, that Sam has already prepared for you. You loudly gulped down the liquid, panting as you removed the bottle from your lips. You leaned your waist against the table, letting it hold your weight steadily.

“Why do you guys run all the time?” You heard Dean’s voice as he stepped out of the kitchen. You turned your head towards him, but before you could have replied Sam cut in.

“To stay healthy.” He shook his head with a raised brow, as if he was trying to tell his brother how obvious it was.

“We are hunters, dude. Isn’t hunting enough exercise to stay heathy?” He asked, whilst checking you out, running his emerald green eyes up and down on your body, as if he hadn’t seen you before. He couldn’t remove his eyes from the way your sweat drops disappeared in your cleavage, under the thick material of your cropped top. His playful behaviour made you chuckle, which earned you a mischievous wink from him.

“With the amount of alcohol and fast food intake we have on a daily basis, I have to say no.” You replied this time with a smile still attached to your face.

“Oh, come on. Is it really worth it to be all sweaty?” He asked as if he was trying to convince you. You walked up to him, linking your arms behind his neck, pushing your chest up to his as you pulled his body closer to yours. His arms involuntarily sneaked around your waist, trying to keep an eye contact with you, whilst occasionally letting his gaze drop to your lips. You leaned closer, grazing his earlobes with your lips, feeling his body tense under your mere touch.

“You don’t seem to mind me being sweaty in the bedroom.” You chuckled as you bit into his ear gently. You could hear the abrupt, heavy breath he sucked in, slowly leaving his lungs. You pulled away enough to look into his now dark, green eyes, filled with lust, as you bit into your lower lip playfully. You knew you were soon going to exercise again as his arms tightened around your body.

“Not when I make you.” He replied with a smug grin across his face. He placed one of his hands on your cheek, pulling you closer. You cupped his cheeks, gently rubbing your thumbs in circles against his skin, feeling his stubble under your soft touch. You could feel his faint breaths as his lips grazed yours. You wanted to feel him against you, you wanted to move your lips against his.

But that would have been too easy.

You stepped out of his arm, leaving him with squinting eyes, furrowed brows and a grimace across his face as he growled at the rather large space you have created between the two of you.

“Let’s get something to eat.” You said as you walked towards the kitchen, slightly swaying your hips, leaving the boys behind.

“She is going to be the death of me.” You heard Dean’s whine and Sam’s chuckle. Before you could have reached the kitchen, Dean was already behind you, getting hold of your wrist, pulling you to him once again. You steadied yourself, placing your palms against his chest. “I’m hungry too.” He stated simply, making you chuckle.

“If you let me go, I can make some food. But it’s rather difficult to do so from your arms.” You replied innocently, which simply earned an eye roll from him.

“I’m hungry for something else.” He smirked and with a swift movement threw your body over his shoulder, slapping your ass victoriously. “And I’m going to feed now.” He chuckled as he slapped your backside once again, against all the cursing and swearing you have thrown his way.

He strutted along the corridor, kicking in the door to your shared room and threw you on the bed. Even if you wanted to escape, you didn’t have the time to as he crawled above you, capturing your lips, inviting you for a heated make out session.

You didn’t pull away, you melted in his arms, feeling his body heat rise under your touch as you ran your hands under his shirt, caressing his back with the tip of your nail. He groaned at the soothing feeling, wondering down to the crook of your neck, kissing you seductively, before attacking your sweet spot. You moaned as he sucked on it firmly, making your hip buckle into his pelvis.

He groaned louder this time, feeling his trousers tighten around him. He wanted nothing, but taking you then and there, showing you that you belong to him. He ran his hands down your side, forcing you to sit up as he grabbed the bottom of your crop top and pulled it over your head.

His eyes fixed on your upper body, hungrily studying the exposed skin.

“You are beautiful.” He breath as he slowly kissed down from your neck to your breasts, fondling your shapes, giving his sweet time to each of them, making you moan his name. You ran your fingers to the back of his hair, pulling him to kiss him once again. You closed your legs around his hip, wanting to change the position, but he just pulled away and shook his head.

“Not today, sweetheart.” He whispered against your lips. He gave you a quick peck, before he left your lips to leave a trail of kisses along your stomach, pulling down the tight material of your leggings. You raised your hips to help him, which earned a soft kiss on your hipbone.

He frantically removed his cloths, throwing them on the floor. He didn’t want anything, but to feel you around him. He crawled back on top of you, adjusting himself to you. He didn’t want to play around, he wanted you and the wetness around your core reassured him how much you needed him.

You ran your hands along his exposed upper body, caressing the hard muscles of his abs in anticipation. He was beautiful. You just couldn’t take your eyes off his perfectly formed body. He placed his palm on the top of your hand, following it down to his hip, before he forced them above your head, linking your fingers together. 

He aligned himself with you and invited you for a kiss as he entered you, leaving you to moan into his mouth at the sudden pleasure. He started moving, pounding into you, not even leaving time for you to adjust. He knew just how you liked it and he knew in that moment you wanted him to take you hard and rough.

He grabbed your hips, his grip tightening around your curves, keeping you steady as he was colliding with your core. You were screaming his name as you felt the pulsing sensation appear inside you. You wanted to come and you screamed his name to make you. He understood what you wanted even without words. Your tightening walls were all he needed to quicken the tempo, making you breathless as the pleasure hit you hard, arching your back, running your hands across your breasts.

As you were coming down your high you could feel Dean’s shaking body over you and in seconds his groans became louder, more abrupt, before his body tensed and released in ecstasy. He fell on top of you, enjoying your quickened heartbeat under his ears.

“Now this is the kind of exercise I prefer.” He chuckled. You playfully slapped his shoulder in return.

“Well, it’s definitely one of my favourites too.” You replied giggling and pulled him up for a quick kiss.

You definitely burnt more calories that day, than you expected, but it was certainly a fun activity which Dean had hands on talent in.


	2. Hate on me [Sam Winchester x Reader] - Requested 16+

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You have been having rather explicit dreams about Sam, confusing your already hateful relationship. But then things turn south when you lose it and the closest place to solve things is your bedroom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As requested it’s a bit smutty, but I did not specify things exactly.

**Title:** Hate on me  
**Pairing:** Sam Winchester x Reader   
**Word count:** 3.2k  
**Author:** Heloise Daphne Brightmore  
**Warning:** Swearing, Intimate scenes (16+)

> _"May I request a smutty Sam x reader where they despise each other but frequently have wet dreams about one another and Dean knows and is always like “Yeah, you ToTaLlY hate him/her. I hear you moaning his/her name in your sleep, bitch.” Please. Also...I love Love LOVE your work!" - Anonymous_

Sam Winchester was your worst nightmare. Even the thought of being under the same roof with him was making you agitated. Unfortunately for you, you both lived in the bunker and tried to stop yourselves from killing each other daily.

Whatever what you have done, it was always wrong. You left a can of beer on the kitchen table? Two minutes later he was banging on your door furiously, giving you a lesson on how to clean up after yourself.

Did you decide to sit down on the couch and relax after a big hunt? He appeared out of nowhere to tell you off for being lazy and unproductive.

If you have forgotten to do your shopping, he was on your case about it for a whole week, if not more, for being irresponsible and forgetful. Then he would go onto how he could never trust you on a hunt when you are clearly unable to do a simple supply run.

You were more than fed up with him.

You hated the way he he ran his fingers through his hair in frustration, whilst he bit into his bottom lip, trying to concentrate even more. You hated the way he rolled his eyes and let out an annoyed scoff when Dean was being his usual idiotic self. You despised the cologne he used as you were having trouble getting his scent out of your nostrils.

His mere presence annoyed you.

You were beyond confused. You hated everything about him, but most of all, your dreams that you had of him more and more frequently. You could recall them so clearly as if they happened in reality. His harsh fingers running through your side, down to your hips, squeezing them firmly. His hands playing with the hem of your shirt as they eagerly caressed your stomach. The way his plump lips sucked on that particularly sensitive spot on your neck, making you moan his name, pulling him closer to you as if you were unable to breath without him.

Waking up in a pool of sweat whether it be in your room or the couch of the living room, irritated you to no end. You didn’t want to have these dreams, you didn’t even want to think about Sam. He was your worst nightmare both in your dreams and in reality.

You despised him!

You hated him!

His mere existence irritated you.

You didn’t want to think of him in any way, let alone sexually. But you were endlessly struggling against your own mind. The worst part wasn’t even the dreams anymore, but the fact that you felt like losing control around him. Every time you had a fight, your dreams appeared unexpectedly in your mind, forcing you to wander onto paths that you wished to never walk.

Just like this time.

He was standing in the middle of the kitchen, right in front of you, harshly gesturing as if it helped him to make you understand how important of a task you have been given.

“I have told you the ingredients for the spell. I have written them down for you. I have repeated it on numerous occasions to get it into that stupid little head of yours.” Sam raised his voice in agitation, running his fingers through his rich, soft hair. Your eyes involuntarily followed his movements, before you realised how obviously you have been staring at him. “Still, you forgot the only ingredient which we needed the most.” He scoffed as he shook his head.

“So I forgot. I can go back and buy it. It’s not the end of the world, Sam.” You tried to save the situation, but once again your eyes didn’t concentrate on him, but his tongue running across his lips.

“That’s not the point. I have clearly asked you to do something simple and you are incapable of doing it. I just can’t get it through my mind how you can be so useless.” He threw his arms in the air in frustration and this time it was your turn to get pissed off.

“Useless? Now listen, Winchester. If you have a go at me for forgetting something, that’s fine. Although I think you have forgotten things in the past too, Mr. Perfect. But I will not let you insult me.” You stepped closer to him, your chest almost touching his, your eyes looking firmly into his green orbs. You cursed him for wearing that stupid, sweet, but woody cologne of his, which you were unable to forget. You composed yourself quickly and continued. “I will not stand here and listen to you trying to bring me down for such a small mistake. If you don’t like that I forgot something then go and fucking get it yourself.” You hissed in anger, before you span around and headed to your room. Or that was the plan, before Sam got hold of your wrist. You could feel his strong hold, making you wonder if he would be that dominant in bed as well, before you forced yourself to let those silly thoughts go.

“I’m not finished.” He scoffed in frustration.

“I don’t care. You can have a conversation with yourself as far as I’m concerned.” You spit in anger and pulled your arm out of his grip to head to your room.

Instead, however you saw Dean sitting in the hall, legs up on the table, laptop on his lap, watching some old movies. You dropped yourself into one of the chairs across the table and huffed in annoyance. Sam was officially your worst nightmare.

“Let me guess. You fought again.” Dean spoke in a bored tone, his eyes never leaving the screen.

“Of course we did. It’s like he has something against me. Whatever I do is always wrong. Why does he feel the need to attack me for anything I do?” You asked desperately, but he just smiled, before he closed down the lid of his laptop.

“Why do you feel the need to always have a go at him?” He asked with a mischievous look.

“What?” You asked dumbfounded.

“You think it’s only him? Oh, please. I clearly remember you starting a fight when he left his laundry in the washing machine for 5 minutes longer or when he wanted to help you carrying the groceries down to the kitchen, but instead you gave him a lecture. You two are constantly fighting over stupid little things. It’s not you starting, it’s not Sam starting. You are doing it at the same time and honestly, I have a feeling, that deep down both of you enjoy it like some kind of a kink.” He chuckled playfully as if he had said the smartest thing.

“That’s bullshit. I hate your brother. I despise his mere presence.” You argued as you shot up from your seat. He pursed his lips and raised his brows while a cheeky grin appeared across his face as if he knew something you didn’t.

“Yeah, totally. The way you keep moaning his name in your sleep tells me otherwise though.” He let out a wholehearted laughter, making you turn crimson red.

“What… how…” You tried to talk, but you weren’t sure what you wanted to ask.

“I can hear things, you know?” He chuckled. “But hey, I am not judging. Whatever makes you feel good.” He shrugged with a cheeky grin, before he stood up from his seat and left you to your thoughts. You hid your face in your palm, your ears still burning from his embarrassing words. Were you really attracted to Sam? You wanted to believe it was just frustration and nothing else. But your dreams… your dreams were telling you something completely different.

All three of you were sitting in the kitchen, munching on your dinner in complete silence. It was rather awkward and you wanted nothing, but to finish your food and run away.

Luckily the awkward silence didn’t last long. You could hear the metallic door of the bunker open and close loudly, before the angel in his usual trench coat appeared in the entrance of the kitchen.

“Castiel!” You exclaimed happily and ran over to him to give him a hug. He returned it with a warm smile. “I missed you. You have been gone for quite a while.” You spoke happily, but your smile quickly disappeared as you heard an annoyed scoff. You span around to look at Sam with a deadly expression across your face. “Do you have something to say?” You asked, arms crossed in front of your chest.

“Nope.” He shrugged and shook his head, filling his mouth with another fork full of his food.

“I thought so too.” You stated, before you turned back to your favourite angel.

“Excuse me?” Sam shot up from his seat, clearly agitated.

“You are excused. Now, if you don’t mind I am having a conversation and you are rudely interrupting.” You spit in anger, barely turning your head to see him.

“You started it. I didn’t even say anything.” Sam continued.

“You scoffed.” You shrugged your shoulders as if you have already concluded this conversation.

“I can’t even let out a noise without you trying to make it out to be the start of an argument?” He questioned you with an eye roll.

“No, you can’t. Whenever I do something, you scoff at me, you start huffing and puffing like a child or you growl at me for no reason whatsoever. It’s like, everything I do is plain wrong.” You argued this time, trying to make him understand your point as you stepped closer. You tried to turn around to ask Dean and Cas to give you a minute to talk, but they were nowhere to be found anymore.

“Oh really? Even when I offered to help, you just shrugged it off and started an argument about how you are more than capable of doing things on your own. Can you just say, ‘No, thank you’ for once, instead of starting a fight?” He raised his voice.

“I wouldn’t have to start a fight if I didn’t feel like you are never happy with what I do.” You confessed, but you sounded irritated.

“I wouldn’t start an argument if you finally just accepted that I never wanted to argue in the first place. It’s like even when I’m nice, even when I’m rude, you are just not happy with anything. When I sent you to get the ingredients for the spell, I simply asked you if you forgot the lamb blood, because I couldn’t find it. I didn’t attack you or argue with you. I just asked a question.” He stood in front of you, towering over your body, his breath fanning your face. His presence made your head fuzzy and you needed extra energy to collect your thoughts or even to hear his words. “But then you got upset and I didn’t know what to do and by the time you started throwing words at me, I was beyond pissed off and thought if you can insult me, so can I.” He threw his arms in the air as he was showing you that he was giving up. He was right though. Now that you thought about it, you were frustrated with him because of your dreams. You thought if you hate on each other, it would be easier to ignore how much your dreams made you crave for him. He closed his eyes, took a deep breath and massaged the bridge of his nose. “Look, I am tired of fighting.” He started this time in a clam tone. “If we can’t live together, at least let’s try to ignore each other.”

Your eyes widened, your brows ran high. You weren’t sure if he meant that, but you were certain that you didn’t want to be any farther from him. You grabbed the collar of his shirt and shook your head. “I don’t want that.” You whispered before you attached your lips to his forcefully. For a second he was frozen and you started to realise what you have done might have been a very stupid idea. But you didn’t have to think for long before his lips returned your kisses and pushed your back against the edge of the kitchen counter.

His kiss was rough and aggressive. It wasn’t something you expected, but enjoyed more than you thought you would. He licked across your lower lip, making you moan, letting his tongue enter your mouth to pleasure yours. However instead of letting him dominate, you fought against him, whilst running your fingers through his soft locks, tugging on its ends firmly, forcing a growling sound to leave his lungs.

His hands wondered down your side, gently caressing your waist before, going lower and firmly grabbing your hips to pull you closer. You could feel his bulge through the thin material of his sweatpants, making you moan at the thought of him filling you up.

His lips wondered down to your neck line, sucking hard on your sweet spot, forcing you to breathe out his name in pleasure. He grabbed your thighs and forced you to jump, as he pulled your legs around his waist. He attached his lips to yours once again and you voluntarily locked your arms around his neck to support a part of your weight. He firmly squeezed your butt, before he decided to move towards your bedroom, not wanting anyone to interrupt you. He didn’t leave your mouth for a second, whilst he walked to your door.

With one hand he kept your weight around him, with the other he turned the doorknob to your room, before kicking it in harshly and shutting it behind himself. He shoved your back against the closed door, making you wince at the hard impact, but quickly made you forget about it as he pushed his groin further between your legs, leaving your lips agape. You heaved a deep sigh as you felt his growing bulge, wanting to feel him finally.

You looked into his eyes to see his once bright green irises taking on a darker shade, completely filled with lust.

“Are you sure you want this?” He asked, his voice breathless, whilst struggling to control himself. You didn’t answer though, you slightly nodded and attached your lips to his, getting rid of the gap between you.

He walked over to the edge of your bed, laying you down on the top of your duvet as he impatiently started kissing your neck, making you feel like a hot mess. Your thoughts were all about him. Wherever he touched you, he left your skin burning for more. His gentle bites on your inner thighs made you feel dizzy in anticipation. His head between your legs, forced you to scream his name in euphoria. You wanted to get on top of him to return his sweet touches, his passionate kisses, all the head-spinning attention his has given you, but he didn’t let you.

“Not this time, sweetheart.” He breathed into your ear, forcing your breath to hitch as he finally entered you. He was everything you wished for. You dug your nails into his back, as you felt pleasure take over you, the knot in your stomach forcing your back to arch as you finally came undone, screaming his name in pleasure. Soon he followed you with a deep growl leaving his lips, before he attached them to yours, sealing the moment.

Sam laid across your bed, pulling you onto his chest, kissing the top of your head as you both tried to organise your breathing. You looked up at him, trying to find answers to what just happened. His eyes were closed, his long lashes gracefully laid across his cheekbones. He was beautiful. The way he licked across his lips, made you feel dizzy. Was it a one time thing. Was it just to release the obvious tension? You didn’t want any of that. You wanted more. You wanted him. You just fit so perfectly with him, you didn’t want this to end there.

You didn’t know what to do. You could feel the tears collecting in the corner of your eyes, feeling uncertain about what anything meant. You sat up, pulling your cover over you, your legs hanging off your bed as you took a deep breath.

“Is everything okay?” He asked, worry clear in his voice.

“Yeah.” You breathed. “I just…” You didn’t know what to say, not to make yourself look like a naive little teenager.

“What is it?” He asked softly.

“I just… I’m not sure…” You growled in frustration, running your hands through your hair. “I don’t know what this was.” You finally let it out.

“We had sex.” Sam chuckled, stating the obvious. You turned around giving him a sceptical look.

“Oh right, I didn’t realise that.” You rolled your eyes.

“By the voices you made, sounded like you did.” He smirked at you knowingly.

“Oh shut up.” You grabbed your pillow and threw it at him, making him laugh harder. He removed the pillow from his face and pulled you back into his arms, completely ignoring your resistance.

“Look Y/N, if this is how you hate on me, I am perfectly fine dealing with your hateful ass.” He laughed. You slapped his chest playfully, but you couldn’t hide the ever growing grin across your face. “We don’t have to label it, we don’t have to decide what it is between us. Let’s just get along and if we can’t get along, we can just hate on each other. I am more than happy with both” He chuckled, making you go bright red as you hid your face, pulling the cover over your head.

“I hate you.” You spoke, your duvet muffling your voice.

“I’m sure you do.” He laughed as he pulled your cover down and gave a small peck on your lips.


End file.
